


All In

by thecarlysutra



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: A/B/O AU with mpreg, as requested by tarkalean with the prompt, “I’m pregnant.”





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshi12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi12/gifts).



  
Maverick had hated him at first. Iceman. After everything that had happened, it was okay to admit that. It was rare for omegas to even make it into the service, let alone become pilots, let alone be competing for Top Gun against a room full of alphas. And he was smug about it, Ice. He never flinched, and when they’d first met, that was something Maverick had hated him for, not something he loved about him. 

And the attraction. Fuck. It wasn’t—it wasn’t like Maverick was exactly known for his self-restraint, but the attraction he felt for Iceman, starting the moment they’d gotten close at the O Club, was like an illness. Ice was a fucking cancer inside him, growing and growing and sucking the life force out of him. It affected him physically. He’d known in a second. Ice had gotten in his face, smiling in that way that was more about showing teeth than showing warmth, and Maverick had caught his scent, and a flashing neon light went off in his brain: MATE MATE MATE MATE MATE.

It had taken every drop of his self-restraint not to bend Ice over the bar and breed him right there, but Ice wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t imperceptive. He’d caught Maverick’s scent, too, and he knew what it meant. And then he’d done exactly what Maverick wouldn’t have: he left. He got away from him, and he stayed away from him, keeping his distance as much as he was able.

It hadn’t mattered, in the end. After Goose, after the Top Gun ceremony, after being Ice’s wingman in the fray, Ice had loosened up enough—trusted him enough, maybe, finally—to let Maverick get close, and the second they were alone, they’d fucked like it was their last night on earth.

And then Maverick had gone back to TOPGUN, and Ice had stayed on the front. Maverick took other lovers, and he was sure Ice did, too, but nothing came close. Ice was his _mate_. It was chemical. Biological. Coded in their DNA. There was nothing either of them could do about it.

Nothing but ignore it, Maverick guessed.

And then one day almost a decade had gone by, and Maverick got a call from a captain he didn’t know, requesting a teaching position for an injured pilot while he recovered. Maverick needed the help at TOPGUN, and he agreed readily, and then the captain told him the pilot’s name, and Maverick had stopped breathing for a second.

“Yeah,” he said numbly. “Yeah, I can spell Kazansky.”

It had happened fast after that. Ice was different, Maverick was different, circumstances were different, but the attraction wasn’t. The only thing that had changed about it was like when a thing stays under pressure too long. The slightest tap, and it explodes. And it did. They came together, and it was like an atomic bomb.

Ice tried to pump the brakes. He was cautious. It was months before he’d let Maverick see him during a heat. He wouldn’t let him give him a pair mark, and he showered off Maverick’s scent before going to work, every time. At first, Maverick was annoyed. It took him a while to understand. 

It wasn’t about him. It would be so hard to have people look at you and see nothing but your status. Ice was a goddamn war hero, but it would be so easy for him to be seen as just some alpha's bitch, an omega who’d only gotten where he was because he had a cute ass. Maverick hadn't understood that for a long time, even though he had lived it. Sometimes, people only saw his father's name when they looked at him. He should have realized what Ice went through a lot sooner, and he was ashamed he didn't. 

Then, in the blink of an eye, it had been three years together, and something was wrong, but Maverick didn’t know what it was. Ice had been dodging him for over a week, always some excuse, “I can’t tonight, sorry. Don’t call again.” Maverick fucked up on the regular, but Ice loved him, and he actually forgave easily for someone as uptight as he could be. Maverick let him have his space for a while, and then he decided enough was enough, and he showed up at Ice’s house before work one morning, used his key to get in, and cornered him in the bedroom.

Maverick expected a chorus of, “Nothing’s wrong, asshole,” but instead Ice got quiet for a moment, and then he said, voice like a stone, “I’m pregnant.”

"I—how?" Maverick asked, and he could tell from Ice's expression that it was not the appropriate response. 

"How do you _think_ , Maverick?" 

"We use protection." 

Ice exhaled slowly. "That condom broke, remember?" 

"You weren't even in heat—" 

"Well, obviously you hit the bullseye, Daddy." 

Maverick's head swam. "Daddy? I'm—shit, I'm gonna be—are you sure?" 

"Yes." Maverick started to sputter, and he added, "I've been to the doctor." 

"And?" 

"And so I'm sure—" 

"No," Maverick said, "no, I mean—is it okay? Healthy?" 

Ice's expression softened. "Yeah, Mav. Everything looks good." 

Maverick nodded. "So … like, how big is it? I mean … that's not what I mean. How far along…?" 

"Seven weeks." 

"Okay. So we have, like thirty weeks to figure out how this is going to work." 

"Thirty-three." 

Maverick looked at him. Tried to read his expression, but he just looked tired. "Is it going to work? I mean it's—it's not my decision." 

Ice frowned. "It's not _not_ your decision, Maverick." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that, yeah, ultimately I'm going to decide, but what I decide depends a lot on how you feel. What you're going to do." 

Maverick crossed the room. He put his hands on Ice's arms, met his eyes. 

"You're my mate, and I love you," he said. "It took too long for me to figure that last part out, but I did, and there's no way I'm going to let you go now I've got you. I want you. I want all of you, in every way. And I … I know we didn't plan on this, and that it's not going to be easy, but Tom, all I can think is, what is she gonna look like? Is she gonna have your eyes?"

Ice took in a shaky breath. He stepped forward into Maverick's embrace, rested his forehead against Maverick's. 

"All in?" he asked. 

"Damn right, Tom. I'm all in. You can count on me." 

"I do," Ice said softly. 

Maverick kissed him. Slid his hands around his waist. "So, can we still have sex while you're pregnant, or will that like…?" 

Ice groaned. "Oh my God, Maverick. You're going to have to do some reading." 

"Sure," Maverick said agreeably. "Dr. Spock, Lamaze classes, whatever you want. In thirty-three months, I'm gonna be a _pro_ , Iceman. Just you wait and see." 

Ice rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I can't wait, Maverick. I can't wait."  



End file.
